


Smoke Break

by Bajillian



Category: One Piece
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Crushes, Fluff, M/M, One Shot, Pre-Slash, Smoking, flustered Ace, flustered Portgas D. Ace
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-24
Updated: 2020-06-24
Packaged: 2021-03-03 19:34:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,165
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24900886
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bajillian/pseuds/Bajillian
Summary: “Want one?” Sanji asked, a lit cigarette hanging out of his mouth as he held out the open cigarette box.“Oh, uh…” For a moment, Ace forgot how to speak. He didn’t smoke, but this hot guy was offering it to him and he kinda panicked. “Sure.”
Relationships: Portgas D. Ace/Vinsmoke Sanji
Comments: 16
Kudos: 88





	Smoke Break

Ace and Sanji met at the Baratie when Ace applied for a part-time job there a few months prior. Even though Sanji was the sous chef while Ace was a simple busboy, the two had gotten close, since their shifts were usually about the same time. Somehow, despite a few slip-ups, neither of them knew they had a crush on each other. Or maybe they did know and were too afraid to make a move.

“My break’s starting, so I think I’m gonna go out for a smoke,” Sanji told Ace, who was nearly done with the last batch of dishes. 

“Oh, actually, mine’s gonna be starting, so I could keep you company,” Ace said, but quickly added, “If you’d like, that is. I don’t wanna intrude.” He let out an awkward chuckle, and mentally cursed himself for it. 

Normally, he was pretty chill and laid back when he talked to people, but Sanji was different. He was just so… pretty and he made the most delicious food and he’d laugh at his jokes and gave the best hugs and…

“I wouldn’t mind,” Sanji said with a smile that simultaneously pulled Ace out of his thoughts and made him melt more.

“Sweet, lemme just… finish this dish, and I’ll be out there,” Ace said, smiling back.

“No rush. I have a half hour.” Sanji grabbed his pack of cigarettes before heading out the back.

Ace nodded and made sure to take his time with the dish. He _really_ wanted to get out there, but he also didn’t want to do a bad job and risk getting in trouble. It didn’t take too long, anyway, and he took a second to make sure he looked decent before making his way outside. He gave Sanji a nod and stood beside him.

“Want one?” Sanji asked, a lit cigarette hanging out of his mouth as he held out the open cigarette box.

“Oh, uh…” For a moment, Ace forgot how to speak. He didn’t smoke, but this hot guy was offering it to him and he kinda panicked. “Sure.” He reached to take a cigarette out of the box, and then the lighter that Sanji offered him.

While Ace tried to figure out how the lighter worked, Sanji blew out some fancy smoke rings, and it only made Ace more determined. It didn’t seem _that_ hard. He managed to light the cigarette, and just sorta… stared at it.

Sanji raised an eyebrow. “You… _do_ smoke, don’t you?”

“Yeah, yeah, of course,” Ace said with a forced chuckle. “I’m not some kinda idiot who’d just take a cigarette all willy-nilly.” Except he was that idiot, and he immediately regretted it.

“Alright, no need to get all sassy with me,” Sanji said with a chuckle. “You just look a bit confused.”

Ace hummed. “It’s just... not my usual brand, is all.” That was the dumbest excuse he could’ve come up with, and it came right out of his mouth without his brain processing it first.

Sanji blinked. He wasn’t sure why that would affect anything other than the strength and flavor, but the guy hadn’t even taken a puff yet. Still, he didn’t want to question him, so he just continued smoking his own cigarette.

Ace was a bit surprised Sanji hadn’t called him an idiot, but maybe he _had_ made a good point. There was still the problem of actually smoking the damn thing, which he wasn’t excited about. Maybe if he waited long enough, the cigarette would burn itself out. ...No. Sanji would notice. Just do it.

“Listen, you don’t have to--”

“I’m fine! I’ve done this plenty of times before!” 

Sanji looked amused. Well. If Ace insisted. This was certainly going to be entertaining. Ace sighed, took one more look at the cigarette, put it between his lips to inhale…

...and immediately started coughing uncontrollably. If he didn’t stop soon, he was sure both of his lungs were going to pop right out. He felt a hand gently rest on his back, followed by some laughter. Luckily, he was able to calm down with that.

“I, uh…” Ace kept his gaze down, his cheeks red from embarrassment and the coughing. “I don’t smoke. But I think I made that obvious.”

Sanji hummed and rubbed small circles in his back. “Oh yeah, I knew the moment you picked up the lighter,” he said, still with a smug grin. “It was like an infant holding something for the first time.”

Ace grimaced. He wanted to make himself look cool, but he’d just ended up making himself look like a complete dumbass.

“Why’d you say you smoke if you don’t?” Sanji asked. His tone had gotten softer when he realized Ace wasn’t laughing with him.

“I… wanted to impress you,” Ace admitted. He figured he should be honest so he wouldn’t end up looking more like a fool.

Sanji raised his eyebrows. “Impress me?” he asked. He moved his hand from Ace’s back to the underside of his chin, and gently tilted his head up. “Smoking’s a bad habit, you know. You shouldn’t start just because I do it.”

Ace’s blush got darker when he felt Sanji’s hand and was forced to look up at him. This wasn’t helping, but he had to admit it was exciting. “...I know.” Yet, despite knowing this, he was holding a lit cigarette.

Sanji hummed and reached for Ace’s hand next, guiding him to put it out and set it down in the nearby ash tray so they could lace fingers instead. Ace was sure the cigarette had killed him in one hit, and he was now in Heaven.

“You know what I find impressive about you?” Sanji began, trying not to laugh at the way Ace was staring at him. It was adorable. He was usually so confident and laid back, but here he was, putty in the cook’s hands. “The way you always manage to look hot, even when you’re just washing dishes.”

Ace raised his eyebrows, and the confidence returned to his face once he realized their feelings were mutual. “Yeah? You should see yourself,” he said, stepping a bit closer. “You work your ass off in the kitchen when you’re the most delicious-looking thing this restaurant has to offer.” He rested his hands on Sanji’s hips. “I wonder if you taste as good as you look.”

Neither of them were sure who leaned in first, and once their lips locked, they both let out a soft sigh through their noses. The tobacco taste was different when it was coming from Sanji’s lips, and Ace didn’t seem to mind it this time. It was much more… pleasant. And didn’t throw him into a painful coughing fit. Somehow, Ace’s initial plan worked, it just took a different technique to reach his goal.

At some point, Sanji had put out his own cigarette to hold Ace closer. They still had twenty minutes of their break. Might as well make the most of it.


End file.
